Media content providers provide information about content to viewers to entice them to access and view the content. This can be accomplished in many ways, for example, by arranging content choices in a display screen in a certain manner, advertisements, placement of highlighted materials, or selecting certain media content based on a user preference profile. Given the multitude of media content choices, it can be difficult to attract a viewer with such displays without adding further customizations to attract the user.